User blog:JWarrior89/Sith vs Xenomorphs
(This match was inspired by Deadliest Warrior's "Vampires vs Zombies" match) Sith: Evil followers of the Dark Side of the Force who seek to destroy the Jedi... Xenomorphs: The highly intelligent and deadly creatures from the Alien movies, who breed by impreganting their victims, and having the young burst from their chests... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? * For this battle, 5 Sith will go up against 100 Xenomorphs. * For more info on each warrior, go to: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sith http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alien_(creature_in_Alien_franchise) * Good votes (meaning you give good reasons for your choice) will count as a full vote, and bad votes (where you do not give a good reason) will count as a half vote. * Voting has ended; no more votes will be counted. Battle Sith: 5 Xenomorphs: 100 In the skies above the planet of Korriban, a single ship approaches the Sith Academy. Upon landing, the entrance ramp descends and 5 Sith emerge; 3 human males, 1 Zabrak male, and 1 Twi'lek female. The Sith Leader, one of the humans, suddenly signals for the others to stop. They all look around; the area is deserted. "What is this?" the Twi'lek asks, "Where are all the dock workers? Where are the guards?" "Where's anyone?" one of the humans says. "I don't like this," the Zabrak growls, clutching the hilt of his double-bladed lightsaber, "something's wrong here." The Sith Leader turns back to the ship. "Pilot," he says, "stay where you are. Be ready to take off at a moment's notice." "Yes, Sir." the pilot replies. The Sith Leader motions for the others to follow him, and they all head towards the academy. Inside the academy, the Sith are met with a shocking scene; bodies of students, teachers, and guards alike litter the floors, and the walls and ceilings are scorched from blaster fire. "By the Force..." one of the humans says, stunned, "what happened here!?" "A power struggle." one of the other humans replies, "Some foolish students tried to usurp control of the Academy, and ended up destroying it." "That's not it..." the Twi'lek says, ominously, kneeling over the corpse of a student. "What do you mean?" the Sith Leader asks, turning to her. "Look at this," she replies, pointing to a large hole in the student's body, "this wasn't caused by a blaster or a lightsaber. It looks almost as if... something burst out ''of this student's chest!" There is dead silence, as the Sith all look at each other. The Sith Leader turns in the direction of the dormitories, closes his eyes, and reaches out with the Force. "She's right," he says after a moment, "there is something in here. Something I've never sensed before; wild, feral, and there's a lot of them." "What are you orders, master?" the Twi'lek asks. "Wipe them out..." the Sith Leader replies, igniting his lightsaber, "... ''all of them." The rest of the Sith follow suit; the humans activating their own lightsabers, the Zabrak igniting his double-bladed lightsaber, and the Twi'lek igniting both of her blades. "You two," the Sith Leader says, indicating the Zabrak and one of the humans, "search the dormitories." The two Sith nod and head off. "You two," he says to the other human and the Twi'lek, "follow me to the Library." In the dormitories, the Zabrak and the human move slowly, keeping alert for any sign of movement. "Wait!" the human says, suddenly, coming to a halt, "I sense something..." The Zabrak looks around wildly, but sees nothing. Above them, a Xenomorph watches from the upper wall. With a menacing hiss, he leaps at the human, who whips around and uses Force Push, sending it flying back up and crashing into the wall. It falls to the floor with a loud thud, and the human fries it with Force Lightning. The Xenomorph's echoing death shrieks are soon replaced by a crowd of new, fresh shrieks. The two Sith turn to see Xenomorphs pouring into the room, crawling on the walls, ceiling, and floor. The human lashes out with more Force lightning from both hands, frying two more Xenomorphs. With a savage yell, the Zabrak charges in; he dodges a stab from a Xenomorph's bladed tail, carving it in two with his lightsaber. The human casts Force Slow on a group of Xenomorphs, reducing them to a crawl, and cuts each of them down with his lightsaber. The Zabrak throws his lightsaber with the Force, decapitating several Xenomorphs. The human Force pushes another one into a wall and impales it with his lightsaber. For each one they kill, however, two more seem to take their place; they can't keep this up forever. With a bloodcurdling yell, the Zabrak uses Force Rage, channeling his anger, fear, and frustration into enhanced strength and speed. Twirling his lightsaber, he tears into the Xenomorphs, slicing three across the face, stabbing two, and cutting five in half. However, the rage wears off at that moment, leaving him fatigued. He manages to kill two more Xenomorphs, but is overwhelmed, dragged off into the darkness, and killed. The human uses Force Speed and runs for it, stopping at the end of a long hallway. Turning, he hears the sounds of the Xenomorphs approaching. Deactivating his lightsaber, he begins charging up a huge Force blast. As the Xenomorphs draw near, he unleashes a massive Force Push, blasting them all back with such force that they are all killed. Grinning, he turns around... and is immediately impaled by a Xenomorph's tail. The creature lifts him off of his feet and snarls in his face. With a screech, it punctures his skull with its second mouth. Sith: 3 Xenomorphs: 60 In the Library, the Sith Leader, along with the Twi'lek and the remaining human, move between the shelves, stepping over more dead bodies. The Sith Leader, sensing something, motions for the others to stop. A hissing noise causes them all to look around in different directions. From above, a Xenomorph drops down from the ceiling, landing right between them. In a flash, the Sith Leader spins around, swinging his lightsaber, slicing right into the creature's face. More Xenomorphs begin flooding the chamber, forcing the Sith to separate. The Sith Leader Force pushes one into a wall, electrocutes another with Force Lightning, and carves up two more with his lightsaber. The Twi'lek nimbly leaps and dodges around the Xenomorphs, slicing up three of them. She then throws both of her lightsabers, decaptitating two Xenomorphs, electrocutes two more with lightning, and Force pushes one into a shelf with such force, it cracks the bottom, causing it to fall over and crush the Xenomorph. The other human Sith dodges a blow from a Xenomorph's tail, and slices the end off, following up with a downward slash across its face. He grabs another with the Force, slams it into the ground, and throws it against the wall. Another Xenomorph leaps forward and slashes him across the chest with its claws, causing him to fall to the floor. Several more Xenomorphs surround him; he lets out a Force Scream, blasting the Xenomorphs back and killing four of them. He leaps to his feet, spots the Xenomorph who slashed him, and blasts it with Force Lightning. Thirsty for revenge, he uses the Force to intensify the lightning inside the Xenomorph. Eventually, the energy is so powerful, it erupts from the Xenomorph, causing it to explode. Unfortunately, this showers the Sith with the Xenomorph's acid blood; he shrieks in agony as he is dissolved. The Sith Leader and Twi'lek both unleash Force Lightning, creating a Force Storm than fries eight more Xenomorphs. Even more begin flooding the chamber, however, and the two are forced to retreat using Force Speed. Sith: 2 Xenomorphs: 32 Outside the academy, the Sith Leader stops. He turns, and begins straining with the Force, trying to collapse the entrance. It won't stop the Xenomorphs, but it should delay them. As their screeches get closer, the entrance to the academy finally caves in, completely sealing up with debris. The Sith Leader turns, only to see that the Twi'lek is gone. Back at the landing pad, the Twi'lek reaches the ship. "Pilot, take off!" She yells. She stops short, however, upon seeing the mangled remains of the pilot. A hissing sound causes her to look up; before she can react, the Xenomorph hiding above grabs her and pulls her upward. Sith: 1 Xenomorphs: 32 The Sith Leader arrives at the ship just in time to hear the Twi'lek's screams, quickly replaced by silence. He ignites his lightsaber, waiting. A few seconds later, the Xenomorph leaps down the entrance ramp. It sees the Sith Leader and lets out a shriek, proceeding to bound towards him. He throws his lightsaber, but the Xenomorph leaps over it. He uses Force Lightning, throwing it back and electrocuting it to death. He catches his lightsaber and deactivates it, glaring at the fried Xenomorph; if that thing was on the ship, and it has killed the Twi'lek, then there was no reason to think his pilot may be alive. He would have to make a stand here. Sensing the rest of the Xenomorphs approaching, the Sith Leader turns, drops to his knees, and begins to recite the Code of the Sith. "Peace is a lie; there is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength..." The Xenomorph's hissing and shrieks were now faintly audible. "Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory..." The Xenomorph's cries were louder now; they were close. "Through Victory, my chains are broken..." They had caught sight of him. "The Force... shall free me!" The Sith Leader's eyes snap open; in one fluid motion, he ignites his lightsaber, leaps to his feet, and charges the Xenomorph horde. He throws his lightsaber, decapitating two Xenomorphs, and blasts several off the edge of the landing pad with Force Push. He unleashes Force Lightning, frying three more. He dodges a slash from one of the Xenomorph's claws, responding with a slash across its stomach, splitting it in two. He Force pushes another three off the edge; however, the remaining Xenomorphs are swarming him. Using Force Speed, he runs to his ship and leaps onto the roof, holding his lightsaber ready to strike. Three Xenomorphs leap up to the top of the ship, but he strikes each of them down with his lightsaber. He uses Force Push with one hand, sending a Xenomorph over the cliff, and fries another with Force Lightning. He senses a Xenomorph behind him, turns, and barely manages to backflip off the ship to avoid a swipe from its bladed tail. Landing back on the ground, he looks up to see the Xenomorph leap off the ship at him; he grabs it midair with the Force and throws it off the cliff. He spins around, slashing a Xenomorph across the face with his lightsaber. Growing fatigued, he looks around to see himself surrounded by Xenomorphs. Pushed to his limit, he yells out in anger and fury; this becomes a Force Scream, which blasts four of the Xenomorphs off the cliff, and sends three sprawling to the floor. He casts Force Lightning at the three Xenomorphs, killing them. Sith: 1 Xenomorphs: 1 The Sith Leader looks around; he can sense there is still one Xenomorph left. He closes his eyes, reaching out with the Force. Above him, the last Xenomorph crawls out of a crevice in the side of the cliff. He watches the Sith Leader intently, preparing to strike. When he has his back turned, the Xenomorph leaps, claws outstretched... but the Sith Leader spins around and grabs him in midair with the Force. The Xenomorph writhes in panic, floating 20 feet above the ground, unable to do anything. The Sith Leader, grinning, decides enough is enough, and crushes its neck with the Force. Sith: 1 Xenomorphs: 0 As the Xenomorph's body falls limp, the Sith Leader throws it against the side of the ship. It slams against it and falls to the floor with a dull thud. Satisfied with his victory, the Sith Leader deactivates his lightsaber and silently walks away. Winner: Sith Despite the Xenomorphs' intelligence, ferocity, and numbers, the Sith's mastery of the Force allowed them to keep the Xenomorphs at bay. Also, their lightsabers cauterized any wounds they inflicted on the Xenomorphs, largely negating the threat of their acid blood. Category:Blog posts